Jumping A Vampire
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Brandon has been given a new person who he needs to protect. So he goes down to find out who this new person is, but on arrival he finds a very attractive girl who jumps him instantly. Within seconds things are getting rather...frisky. LEMONS.


**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

**Okay, with this I sort of just had a burst of inspiration and wrote it. I think this is the first Brandon M ration ever, so enjoy xx**

**Brandon's POV**

I stare at the piece of paper in my hand, my eyes scanning every word. All I can say is that it's about time I got a new person to protect; I am fed up with the fuckers I have to deal with. I need new meat, and this is my ticket. I walk down the street my new person lives on, I have not been told anything about this person, all I know is where they live, my eyes begin to scan every door as I look for the correct address. Just as I am about to give up I spot it, right at the end of the street. I rush to the door, knocking on it hard three times. Soon enough the door swings open, revealing a very beautiful woman stood there. She has long shimmery black hair, bright blue orbs, a marvellous figure…but best of all, she is dripping wet and only has a towel on. It would seem that she is fresh out of the shower. Yummy.

"How can I help you?" she probes, her eyes meeting mine with a seductive smirk. _I am in there, well, at least I soon will be_.

"I am Brandon, your new protector" I grin at her. I watch her as she bites on her lower lip briefly before she grins at me.

"Please, do come in" she insists as she opens the door wider, allowing me to step inside. Before I can even register what has happened she's on me, her lips attacking mine as her legs wrap around my waist, her arms around my neck; the towel now discarded on the floor, allowing me to get the full view of her delicious body.

"Is that how you want to play?" I growl at her, pressing her up against the wall as I kiss my way down her neck towards her breasts. I lift her up higher on my body so that I can envelope her erect nipple in my mouth, her hands knitting themselves in my hair.

"Mmm, keep going" she breathes, my tongue flicking over the hard nub, my hands gripping her thighs tightly. Don't get me wrong, I get a lot of female attention, but this girl…God…words cannot describe how spontaneously delicious she truly is.

"Put me down" she demands, causing me to pull back and stare at her in disbelief. She just jumped me and now wants me to stop? But when I get a good look at her I see that she has a mischievous smile on her face, I grin at her as I lower her down onto the floor. My fangs have already popped out and are now aching to penetrate her soft skin. She pushes me up against the wall before she gets to her knees, her hands working the zip and button on my jeans in no time where she drops them to the floor, my cock springing free before her eyes.

"Hmm, you are big boy, aren't you?" she licks her lips, her hand taking hold of my cock firmly where she begins to slowly stroke me, teasing me. I watch her as her mouth comes into contact with my tip, her tongue swirling around my pre-come.

"Fuck" I groan, my hand pulling at her hair lightly, encouraging her to take all of me in. As soon as her eyes meet mine she engulfs my dick, surprising my completely when she deep throats me. _So fucking hot_.

"You're such a dirty fucking whore" I groan as I grab her hair with both of my hands, holding her head in place as I begin to thrust in and out of her mouth. The wetness in her mouth simulating a dripping wet pussy perfectly, but my, God, I am going to fuck her into a coma as soon as possible. I don't want a simulation, I want the actual thing. I want to fuck that pussy of hers into oblivion.

"Mmm" she moans around me, the vibrations going straight through me causing me to moan out, but that moan soon turns into a hiss of pleasure as I feel her hands take hold of my balls. As she begins to fondle with my testicles I carry on to fuck her mouth, her tongue licking at my length as her teeth graze along my shaft.

"That's it, almost there" I tell her, causing her to suck at my member harder and faster, one of her hands abandon my balls where she strokes my length, her mouth now only concentrating on my tip. Her eyes are still attached to mine.

"Do you want to come in my mouth, or my face, or my breasts?" she asks seductively as she places light feathery kisses all along my cock.

"Everywhere" I murmur as I meet my end, she allows some of my come to hit her breasts before she quickly takes me back into her mouth, allowing me to watch her swallow all of my come. I couldn't help but watch my come drip down her breasts and over her hardened nipples, the sight only causing me to become hornier.

"My turn" I grin at her. Within seconds I have her in her kitchen and laid down on the kitchen table, my clothes all discarded. They always get in the way. I spread her legs wide open for me, my eyes darting to her dripping centre. I lean forward and take an experimental lick, her hips bucking at the sensation. I place my hand down on her lower stomach in an attempt to hold her still, with my spare hand I stroke along her pussy lips and skim over her clit before I ram two of my fingers into her tight pussy.

"Oh" she shouts out, her lower lip becoming trapped between her teeth again. All this pleasure and I still don't know what her name is or how old she is.

"Tell me, what is your name?" I whisper as I kiss along her thigh, my fingers still working her lower half. She carries on moaning, coherent words no longer part of her vocabulary.

"Kallie" she whimpers, my grin increasing. _Kallie, what an interesting name_.

"And how old are you, Kallie? You cannot be that old otherwise you would know jumping a Vampire is not usually a wise thing" then on the last word I ram my fingers into her as hard as I can, causing me to whack her G-spot as she screams out with pleasure. Now this is how I like my women – screaming. Whether it is in fear or pleasure, I don't care. But pleasure is always better.

"Ni-Oh, fuck…nineteen" she pants, her hips moving against my hand. She is nineteen? She is nineteen and she knows how to give a fucking amazing blow job? She is nineteen and knows just how to moan and just how to move her hips?

"How much experience do you have in sex? Because you moan like a whore" I growl at her as I go in for the attack, my tongue attacking her pussy and clit causing her to shout out my name. I find that I enjoy hearing her shout out my name.

"I…Oh, my, God…I" she struggles to form a sentence as I replace my fingers with my tongue. With my tongue I caress her every wall, making sure to explore her pussy to the best of my abilities before I begin to pump my tongue in and out of her, only bringing her closer to her release.

"So close, Brandon, so close" she whimpers, making me grin as I pull my tongue out of her. Just as I bite into her inner thigh, I shove three of my fingers into her, causing her to screech out my name as she releases her womanly juices. Her juices going all over my hand as I suck at her wonderful blood. She tastes so sweet. Once I have had a few mouthfuls, I pull away and lick at her pussy, collecting any loose juices.

"Your blood and come go very well together" I compliment her as I lick and suck at each of my fingers, the ones that are covered with her come.

"I need you to fuck me right now" she orders me, causing me to laugh.

"You cannot control me little girl, you do not tell me what to do, I make that decision" I whisper in her ear fiercely, after I have climbed on top of her body. She does have a marvellous body indeed. Now that I get a better look at it, she has a flat stomach, and a slim figure, but she is not stick thin. She is perfect. She has full, bouncy breasts; I believe they may be slightly bigger than average. Maybe a D cup, but surprisingly enough, they are real. Every ounce of her is real. There is no fake on her at all; even her nails are her own, as is her luscious black hair.

"What do you say for trying to order me about?" I probe as I rub my now hardened cock against her clit, teasing her even further. If every woman attacked me like this I would be a very happy man.

"I'm sorry" she meets my eyes that lower lip being captured by her teeth again. I move a few stray strands of her hair away from her face, so that I can take her face in properly. She has soft, rosy cheeks, a cute button nose and bright blue eyes that compliment her face perfectly. I have never met such a beautiful goddess before in my life.

"You didn't answer my question before, how much experience do you have in this area?"

"Partner wise? I've had about two sexual partners, excluding you" she admits shyly, but for her reward for tell me, I give her the precious gift of my cock as I slam it into her; filling her up easily. She can take all of me in, and she is very wet. Very slippery, very easy to move in and out of her.

"You are such a good girl" I murmur in her ear as I begin to thrust in and out of her, making sure to hit all those special spots inside of her.

"Oh, fuck me harder" she begs, her back arching, allowing me to attack her breasts easier as I begin to pound into her harder. I love a girl who can tell me what she wants. I lick around her erect nipple slowly before repeating the process on the other nipple. I slide in and out of her easily, but I do not feel as though I am getting the best of penetration here.

"Ride me" I growl at her as I move us around so that I am laid on my back on her kitchen table, her now sat on my waist, my cock still perfectly nestled inside of her. She slowly begins to rock against me, her breasts bouncing with her every movement. She really does have mesmerising breasts. I rest my hands on her waist so that I can help her move against me, her every moan, whimper and groan only spurring me on to thrust up into her. This has got to be the best greeting I have ever had.

"You're such a dirty fucking slut! That's it, fuck me like you fucking mean it you whore" I growl at her, slamming my cock up into her as hard as I can, hitting her G-spot instantly.

"Holy fuck!" she screams as she speeds up her rocking against me, her hands coming down to collect mine where she slides them up her body and onto her breasts. She leaves my hands sat on her breasts as one of her hands buries itself in her hair and her spare hand goes down to stroke her clit. I can hear the squishy noises from all her wetness as I pound into her as she rides me.

"That's it; ride me like I am the best God damn fucking horse in the show!" I encourage her, her finger rubbing her clit faster as I pinch and massage her breasts. Soon enough she meets her end, my name the last thing on her lips as she shakes with her orgasm, her body shaking with her end. Soon enough I meet my end as I roar out her name, my come exploding into her.

"Fuck me that was fantastic" she whispers.

"Best greeting I have ever had" I murmur in her ear before kissing her neck, my fangs itching to jump out but I hold them in. I have already taken blood from her; I do not want to take anymore. I cannot risk killing her, after all, if this is how she will be greeting me whenever I come to see her; I need her alive. And I need her to be able to trust me.


End file.
